


plowshares [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Vox Machina Arc, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "plowshares" by sabinelagrande."Percy and Vex, without interruptions."





	plowshares [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [plowshares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823878) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 18:15  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/plowshares.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/plowshares%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have "restrained" as a square on my podfic_bingo card and thought, "My girl, sabinelagrande, has my back." AND BOY DID SHE. I was spoiled for choice, honestly, but I went with this one bc I have many much feels about Percy/Vex post-canon. Also used to fill my "read a friend's fic" square. Thanks to sabinelagrande for having bp!


End file.
